Sweetheart
by Hallows07
Summary: "If there's something I hate more than any other, it's a Death Eater who turned their back on my master. I alone remained faithful... Prepared to risk everything to deliver to him..." - Barty C. Jr. "I never expected to be clambering around in the library, scrounging for my life. Of all others, the love of my life... trying to kill me." - Sally OC Two-shot rather than a Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Sweetheart

My smile widened, catching sight of him. His hair was quite a state – this way and that. I laughed, as he tripped over a fellow Slytherin's bag. Said fellow glared at him. He apologised profusely and ran towards me.

"Sally," he breathlessly exclaimed, "Where have you been? Breakfast is almost over."

Teasingly, I said, "You're such a worry-wart Barty." Smile softening as he pouted, fringe falling into his eyes, I easily confessed, "I was finishing some work for Potions."

A cheeky grin spread over his visage. "Not done your homework again then." He barked out a gruff laugh, pulling away from my grasp and reaching an arm across my shoulders, "I don't know why you can't do work before bed."

He dragged me towards the tables, sat me down by his side and threw some toast at me. I stuck my tongue out playfully, earning a kiss on my cheek. His lips were light and somewhat dry. Before leaving me to eat, his tongue darted out and dragged across my cheek.

"Barty!" I shouted, scowling. I pushed him away and rubbed the slobber off. His smirk broadened and a few of our friends deafeningly cackled. My face burned and I reached for a slice of toast, gobbling it up quickly.

"Why do you embarrass me in front of them so much?" I asked, tugging on his hand.

Barty sighed and ran his free hand through his straw blond locks. I stared, watching the expressions passing over his face. I bit my lips, catching sight of the prominent deepening frown.

"I'm not sure." He said. He left it at that. I decided to leave it too. I did not want to argue again. It seemed to be all we did anymore, though it was usually about what we were planning when we graduate from Hogwarts.

He snarled at small Gryffindor that knocked my shoulder as they passed by, as we strolled towards the library. Stroking his arm soothingly, I distracted him from turning to curse the creeping first year, "What are we doing this weekend?" I asked. His eyes followed the youngster regardless. I myself was wondering why a student so new would be trailing the corridors after hours, but it wasn't our place to question it. We weren't prefects. "I was hoping you'd come to town with me this time."

He grimaced and looked away, "I told Malcolm I'd g-"

"Not another meeting!" I yelled. He released my hand, grabbed my shoulders and gripped tightly.

"Sally! Be quiet!" Barty hissed. He glanced down the hallway and tugged me closer to the sandstone wall. His gripped softened, as he noticed the nip of my teeth on my bottom lip and the lines stressed between my brows. Sighing tiredly, he apologised and hauled me into a hug.

"I don't see why you have to go to so many. They never really talk about anything that's actually happening in the world." I muttered resentfully, "You'd find more information in the newspaper, and that's nothing but tall tales!"

He tensed, gruffly purring, "I know you dislike that all they do is praise him, but you are one of us Sally – have been for years now. You should express some form of pride and joy. Besides, you and I met at those meetings." He let me go, running his hand through his scruffy hair again. His tongue ran over his lips. His palms shook. "I met you there and we're both going to join him when we get out of this obscene place; together."

As he looked into my eyes, I felt petrified. His dark eyes stared ominously into my own.

I chirped out, "You've got everything planned." His lips rose up a little, smiling slightly. I continued, "Not just when we get out… everything."

"Of course I do sweetheart," he happily admitted, "I've got our whole lives planned. We'll be unstoppable agents, committed to the cause."

I frowned, heaving my hands away as he reached for them. My back hit the wall, the cold of the stone piercing my uniform.

I gulped, crying out, "Barty!"

I choked, coughing. Lowering my eyes and looking elsewhere, I managed to continue – to confess, "I've been thinking it over for a while now."

He tried to catch my gaze, but I avoided his stare, hoarsely whispering, "I don't want to be a death eater."

He didn't reply. He didn't say anything, even after a moment of tense silence, and I looked up.

Barty stared down at me. His teeth gnashed together and then his tongue began to wildly polish his lips. He stomped a foot, shaking his head over and over again.

I attempted to step aside, but his hands struck out. He grabbed me. He drew me to him and shook my entire being. A small shriek escaped me, as his breath penetrated my own. His nose roughly squished against mine. He sneered, "Sally all those years ago not only did we agree with each other – you gave your word to him. You assured him you would follow hi-"

"I said no such thing!" I shouted, struggling against him. "You may take it all seriously, but I didn't. I was eleven for goodness sakes! We both had been!"

He giggled, replying ferociously, voice lowering further the more passionately unbelieving he became, "You gave your word Sally! You are a servant of the Dark Lord – just as I, just as they all are. We will receive our marks when we get out and we'll fight by his side."

"Barty this is stupid!" I retorted, unsuccessfully pushing against his chest for freedom.

"I can't accept this," he certified, his crazed gaze halting my struggles. His tongue slowly ran over his top lip, slightly catching my own due to the lack of personal space. He laughed madly, "I can't accept you like this!"

"What?" I incredulously bellowed.

"You, Sally. It was going to be wonderful. The two of us were going to be by his side, changing the world for the better."

"I don't care about the world Barty. I don't care about muggles or magic. I care about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you – I really do, but being death eaters… how could we even think of having a family if we were involved in that war?"

He laughed, "We'd end up involved either way!"

"Well I suppose, what with your father's job and all, but we could run away. We could go elsewhere or you could join the Ministry like your fa-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

He pushed me back against the wall and his fist ploughed into the stone. The force scuffed flakes of sand away. The skin of his knuckles tore and blood speckled his milky white skin. I breathed out a held gasp and watched as he withdrew his fist. It did not unclench. It shook and I began to shake too.

"I can't do it. I can't love you when you're like this… I don't love you like this."

"Like what? I am who I am and this is what I want. I want us to live happily together. I don't want to be – that!" I boldly exclaimed. I stepped towards him, ignoring the clenched weapon and attempted to plead with my eyes. I pouted and widened my brown eyes, gazing up at him.

He ignored me, staring over my shoulder at the gaping cracks he'd imprinted upon the wall. He said, "I guess this is it then." He looked at me, stroking my jaw with his wounded hand, "I will go on to be great and you will…" He retracted his hand and leaned in again, his nose brushing mine, "You would tell them, wouldn't you? You would expose me – expose the death eaters of Hogwarts."

"How could I not? You can't be doing this!" He tried to shush me, holding a hand up to cover my mouth, but I pushed it away, forcefully saying, "They've clearly brainwashed you Barty. I can't allow others to undergo the same things we have. I still have nightmares about that awful spell. I hate that I let them push me into making that poor Hufflepuff do what they wanted." I cringed, tears threatening to accumulate in my eyes, "I hate that I made her jump from the Astronomy Tower just to prove myself to them. To join that stupid club! Her parents! I saw them before they left, all those years ago. I remember the expressions."

"She found out about us. We couldn't allow her to tell." He insisted, pushing me back into the wall again. My head cracked against it and I let out a pained _'oomph'_.

I refrained from fighting against his hold and blinked away the stars before my eyes. As realisation set in, I wheezed out, "You… you won't allow me to tell."

"I would never hurt you for something as pitiful as telling sweetheart. You mean more to me than that." Hope reigned over my heart and I stepped towards him, reaching out a hand. He spoke, head bowed, staring at the ground, "No… I would not hurt you for that, but," He looked up at me and I sluggishly retracted my hand. It hung by my side, limply as he continued, "You're turning your back on me Sally." His tongue darted out from between his lips, jabbing at them. He withdrew it anxiously, viciously snarling, "Worst of all, you're turning your back on your master. For that I will kill you."

His entire body quaked, hand reaching into his robes and pulling forth his wand.

I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetheart

I never expected to be clambering around in the library, scrounging for my life.

Shaky breaths escaped me and I felt my heart hastily thudding against my rib cage. My bones quivered and my shoulders shook violently. I held back a gasp, as I caught sight of a sleeve. My wand tightly gripped, arm slightly bent, I tiptoed towards the edge of the bookshelf.

I glanced up quickly. Some of the books were fluttering about above. Turning back to look around the corner of the shelf, I held my free hand to my chest. My heart would not stop pounding. It almost hurt how fiercely it leapt.

_**Bang!**_

A cry tore from my throat. I choked on another, as he fired again. The wooden board of the shelf broke away and various textbooks slammed up against my back. I braced myself against the floor, arms flailing. My nose crunched. My palms scraped. My head hurt. Blood began to stain the cool tiles beneath me, warming them. As I raised myself up, my fingers ran over the tiles, drawing the dark substance along. The drops followed me, as I ran around to the next corridor of books. The books towered over me. I gasped in pain, tearing away my cloak.

Scrolling up my torn jumper sleeves, I revealed the scrapes and gradual bruising. I winced, glaring at the marks marring my pale skin. I looked left and right, hearing footsteps. They echoed.

"Sally…" His voice drawled. I knew that voice, but it no longer loved me. He no longer loved me. He was so quick to cast me aside, so easily.

Licking my lips, I gulped and backed away from the noise. His feet tapped against the tiles. As he walked through the wreckage, their polished shoes squeaked. The soles were clearly not fond of being hauled through my blood. They kicked at the scattered books, causing me to wince again.

Through the shelf I caught sight of their cloak, trailing along. I took a deep breath, looking up the lane of books. Could I run for it?

"Sally…" He repeated, turning.

I slowly closed my eyes, leaning against the book shelf. There would be no running.

"Sally, if you don't come out we can't talk about this… misunderstanding." He made his way back towards the entrance, cutting off any chance of running. Now I was truly screwed. "You know I'd never hurt you."

I bit my bottom lip, tearing the pink skin and sucking on the blood. I stared up at the ceiling, watching the few lively books left placidly drifting round in circles up above.

I looked back up the lane, listening intently for their footsteps.

"Sally I'm sick of playing this game now." That voice, once soothing, rattled my bones. I flinched and my hand snapped up to cover my mouth to quench the oncoming scream, as another bookcase endured a malicious assault.

I kneeled down, shuffling away and crawling further into the library. I frowned at the bloodied handprints and rubbed at the floor. The marks wouldn't go away. I silently cursed, but moved onwards to the back of the library despite it.

"Sally!" He shouted, stomping and indignantly snorting, "Come out! I want to kill you already!"

I held back a cry, halting and rolling myself into a ball. I leaned against the leg of a large table, rocking a little from my bottom to my feet and back again, head and spine lightly hitting the leg of the table every time. My hands were locked together. Where was my wand now?

Looking about, I couldn't find it. Screwed - I really was screwed. I swallowed the whiny groan that attempted to breach my lips.

He stomped again.

I dragged myself further under the table and looked up, eyes widened and a breath clogged. A light blared down upon me.

The half-moon shined through a short window across the way. I swore, my feet pushing against the floor. My nails scratched against the tiles and palms scraped, as I dragged myself from beneath the table and got to my feet. I leaned over a little, inspecting the various pathways. There was no sign of them. I took a step away from the table. I took another.

I straightened my spine and quietly sighed. I rolled my shoulders as well, lessoning the tension in my muscles. I took another step towards one of the dim pathways, away from the moonlight, tiptoeing.

"There you are." He jauntily announced.

His hand slammed down upon my shoulder. He spun me round and pushed. I hit the shelf behind. Books toppled to the floor and those fluttering about, trembled. I gasped, the pain shooting up my spine. He grinned and I cringed, watching him step towards me. I very much desired to step back, but somehow found the courage to hold myself against temptation.

I held up my hands. "Come on now," I was surprised i didn't stutter – I sounded quite bold, "I'm not armed. This is hardly fair."

Laughing, he replied, "Sweetheart, whenever have we played fairly with one another."

A shaky breath seeped from between my bloodied lips and a short cry followed. I gazed up at him, eyes moist and body trembling. I murmured, "Barty…"

He raised his wand. It gleamed at me. My nose scrunched up, dark brows drawn together and my eyes shut tightly.

I needed only to wait one moment.

…

I knew no more.

_Author Comments: Updated. Again, if interest is shown i'll consider throwing up some more 'shots' of their relationship, but otherwise this is done. Hope any readers enjoy. Cya x_


End file.
